When Worlds Collide OC - Akane Isurugi
"I expected you to be strong, little brother. But I suppose my other little brother outshines you..." - Akane Isurugi to her outcast brother. History Akane is the first-born daughter of her father, two years after her older brother Kumon. Bearing the Void Walker blood in her veins, Akane was trained just as difficult as her older brother. Her training had a different toll on her mentality. Rather than becoming a short-tempered, aggressive individual, Akane became the opposite of Kumon, with a calm, calculating personality that enjoys taunting her enemies. With every death, Akane improved upon her failures, even with the corruption of her sanity. As a result, she developed a very rare immunity to the insanity induced by the immortality curse placed upon humanity in this world. However, the effects of Aurum, the golden liquid that healed their physical and mental wounds, was diluted and lost some of its potency with her as a trade-off. Her training lead her to manipulate her own blood in addition to the Void, which polluted her blood and infused Void within her veins. Now trained in manipulating blood and the Void, Akane was sent off to the Near Eastern Provinces to train in their unique blood manipulations and Void techniques. At age 10, she was sent off to train for as long as she wanted. She managed to get in 8 years-worth of training before her father summoned her back home. She was sent along with her older and younger brothers to retrieve a weapon commission that they've been eagerly expecting for a long time. You know how the rest of this story goes: Akane and her brothers reunite with Rokuro, they fight, the Gods arrive, Rokuro gets sent to Prime Earth, and the Isurugi's have a week to prepare for the same fate. Can't really make this any more unique... Personality Akane, in sharp contrast to her older brother, is a calm, relaxed individual. She prefers to find and exploit her enemies' weaknesses rather than take people down through brute strength. Her pride and loyalty to her family is just as strong as Kumon, and she often taunts those who insult her family; she loves to mock and ridicule Rokuro for abandoning them. Though, it's possible that Rokuro's mischievous nature stems from Akane's own mischievous personality. She tries to gather as much information as possible on her enemies, and have them destroy each other rather than fight them herself. Her father has stated that Akane's manipulative personality is fit for a queen, and she sees herself as such: a queen of Void and blood who stops at nothing to destroy her enemies and achieve her desires. Powers/Abilities/Equipment Like her brothers, Akane's power stems from her Soul and her weapons. The two are very intimately linked, and are near-inseparable. However, Akane is both a Void Walker and a Vile-Blood Witch, allowing her to weaponize both Void and her own blood for a variety of strange attacks. * Cursed Physiology - Akane is a human being cursed by the Gods of her original world. By default, she features the following abilities. ** Respawn - Just like every cursed human within the AUG-V universe, Akane respawns after every death. With every revival, the cursed loses their sanity. The person can infinitely respawn so long as they are sane enough to handle dying and returning to life again. Akane developed a degree of resistance to the sanity-reduction part of the curse, though her respawns are much slower and the healing effects of Aurum have a reduced impact on her. ** Supernatural Physiology - Most of the cursed humans have enhanced speed, strength, stamina, dexterity, mental capacity, and such. Akane's physiology has adapted to intense blood loss, producing more blood than necessary when in combat so that she can draw upon it as she needs. ** Void Walker - Her ancestry as an Isurugi provides her great control over the Void. Akane has mixed her blood into the Void, which has corrupted her body and Soul and provides her a unique combat advantage by drawing her blood and using it as a medium for Void to travel through. ** Soul Manipulation - Akane can manipulate her own Soul, using it for magical combat or imbuing it with objects to claim them as her own. She has adapted this ability to manipulate her own blood rather than her own Soul, though her own Soul has taken on an affinity for blood. * Master Swordsman - Trained as a samurai, Akane is trained in a large variety of sword combat forms and such. She can wield weapons twice his size, but it causes her extreme discomfort and she dislikes wielding such heavy weapons. * Weapon Mastery - Akane is a master of almost all melee weapons, capable of wielding any and all melee weapons with ease. For the most part, she prefers swords, using it similar to a conductor's baton to create a symphony of blood-void attacks. However, she lacks skill in firearms as they are a foreign, futuristic weapon compared to her medieval upbringing. In the week of preparation before she was to be transported to Prime Earth, she gathered her current list of equipment includes the following: * Flasks - Akane carries two flasks with her at all times. One for her Aurum brew and one for her Argent brew. Aurum restores her sanity and health, though its effects are less effective on her since she's developed a degree of resistance to the degradation of sanity from respawns, while Argent replenishes her stamina, focus, and Soul. - Super= }} }} Weaknesses * Her respawn takes longer and the effects of Aurum aren't as effective on her. She won't be able to recover as quickly as most from her world. * If she can't find any sort of weakness in her enemies, she'll basically throw a tantrum. Trivia * In Prime Earth, Akane became a fashion model and wears a variety of clothes for her job. For her casual wear, she wears blouses, skirts, dresses, all sorts of clothes. It's just gotta be black and red. * Akane's name is supposed to mean "red," furthering her red theme. Category:OCs Category:When Worlds Collide